Receta
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Jason amaba cocinar, a pesar de su vida. Drabble Reto Receta, Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd [AU]


Reto: Receta.

Autor: ElenaGrayson.

Tag: Maik Grayson, Violette, Lady Wayne Al Ghul, Kimi, Constelación de Salamandra -Polarisbabe-

Pareja: Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd

Jason tenia que admitir algo.

Amaba cocinar, cuando en su niñez, el le cocinaba a Catherine, con su enorme estomago.

Aunque Catherine lo negara, Jason sabia que iba a tener un hermano.

Pero un día, Catherine apareció sin su enorme estomago.

Cuando su madre falleció, Jason tenia que sobrevivir a lo que fuera, la comida casera quedaba atras, comida chatarra era su única comida al día, por los centavos que ganaba por los neumáticos.

Muchas veces cuando el frío, era la muerte, Jason miraba con anhelo el restaurante del centro, su olor a pan recién horneados, comida caliente, sopas, caldos, joder era demasiado para el.

Pero nadie quería ser observados mientras comían, siempre el dueño lo corría de los ventanales, como si fuera un horrible animal.

Jason solo debía pensar en sobrevivir.

Y vaya que lo logro, llego hasta la adolescencia, con 16 años podia darse por bien servido.

Había conseguido un trabajo estable y noble, en un viejo centro mecánico, el dueño Donald, le rento el cuarto de la parte trasera, luego de que Jason lo salvara.

Aunque Jason era parte de la banda que lo iba a asaltar.

"Muchacho." Don como solían llamarlo. "Agradezco la cena, no entiendo como tienes ese sazón, eres demasiado joven."

Jason sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No es nada Don, la verdad me gusta cocinar."

La verdad es que al parecer la gente le gustaba su cocina.

Un día, antes de cerrar el local, eran casi media noche, Jason se encontraba cansado, un día difícil, clientes a montones, Jason solo agradecía eso, ya que podría hacer una cena digna con lo ganado.

O ese era el plan inicial. Un automóvil, una hermosa maquina para los ojos verde azules, y con un costo que ni con todos sus órganos, Jason podría costear.

"Espero no sea demasiado tarde." El hombre llamo mientras salia del carro, una gran estatura, fuerte, cabello completamente negro y ojos azules brillantes, y una piel...

"Ah... V-vale viejo, deja decirte que tu maquina es una bestia."

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Eso espero, el vendedor dijo que nunca me iba a fallar, pero- estoy aquí."

Jason hizo una mueca, se sentía incómodo, y si el destino no fuera tan horrible, su estómago hizo un ruido vergonzoso.

Jason se puso rojo, y se negó a mirar al hombre.

"L-lo siento." Se disculpó.

"Yo lo lamento mas, seguramente ya terminaste tu jornada." Jason miro al hombre. "Soy Bruce Wayne."

Mierda.

"Fue el motor, al parecer necesitaba simplemente un poco de agua, y anticongelante." Dijo Jason mientras terminaba de verificar el auto.

Bruce suspiro. "¿Sólo eso?"

Jason elevo una ceja. "Si. ¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Muchas veces, la gente me dice que tengo que comprar cosas extras o motores, por la misma falla, por eso compre este auto." Bruce río causando un caos en su corazón. "Eres el primero en decirme el verdadero problema."

Jason miro al otro lado. "Es mi trabajo, no todo el mundo es una mierda."

"Lenguaje." Bruce río como Jason callo de inmediato. "Gracias por todo." Bruce quedo en silencio un poco mientras veía a Jason. "¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Muero de hambre." Jason lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"A las 2 am. Solo encontrarás comida confiscada." Jason suspiro. "Pensaba hacer la cena. Si gustas puedes-"

Bruce se acerco a Jason, una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. "Sera un placer."

Mierda pensó Jason.

Bonus:

"Jay esto sabe~" Dick elogio mientras gemía por el delicioso bocado.

"Mastica primero Grayson." Damian regaño, pero devolvió su mirada a Jason. "Aunque Grayson tiene razón Todd, esta receta es ingerible al menos."

"Tomare eso como un cumplido demonio " Jason revolvió el cabello de Damian.

"Tienen razón, sabe delicioso." Jason suspiro como Bruce lo abrazaba por la espalda. "Porque no dejas el trabajo en el taller, Alfred sera feliz en compartir su cocina." Bruce beso con cariño el cuello de Jason. Quien bufo.

"No todos nacimos en cuna de oro, además Alfred me ayudo hacer esta receta." Jason sonrió con cariño.

"¿Cual es su nombre?" Dick preguntó y todos miraron a Jason.

"Tim." Ese era al nombre del hermano que Jason nunca conoció, que Catherine desapareció.

Aunque en su boda con Bruce, conocería a Timothy Drake.


End file.
